Devices for storing energy in spring storages, wherein energy release and energy absorption of the spring storages are programmable in accordance with the displacement paths, are described for example in German Utility Model G 93 00 903.8 and in International Patent Application WO 94/17 271. Concurrently with a progressively developing technology it is been found that technical supplementations may by carried out to the devices described in these documents to make them available for further possible applications. A simple energy storage device making use of springs, wherein the spring can be immobilized in a loaded condition, is also described e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,454.
The known energy storing spring joints of the prior art in particular present the drawback that freedom in predetermining the release of energy is still subject to restrictions. In particular it is not sufficiently made possible by the energy storage spring joints of the prior art to predetermine developments of forces along a displacement path virtually at will.